SinNKill
by Sin-N-Kill
Summary: inuyahsa and sesshomaru are in rival gangs. what happens when they fight for territory, girls, and their memories? will kagome be the key to their success or their downfall? read for full sumary


Summary: Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru are in rival gangs. Inuyasha is the Inu gang while Sesshomaru is the SNK which stands for Sin-N-Kill. They will fight battles for territory, girls and... their memory? Can they remember about the past? The feudal era? and why is Kagome getting mixed up in the middle of this? is she the key to success and memory. Will She lead them to the feudal era successfully? Or cause total chaos. Find out if you read on Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't gripe! The name Sin-N-Kill is mine alone because i made it up just for this story but it turned out being everything for me. Warning: if you are a Kikyo lover I advise that you don't read this story because shes not my Favorite character and you may never know what I might make someone do to her...cough, cough stab her eyes out!!! Also this story is rated M for mature in later chapters because of lemons. Reviews will be accepted gratefully! Thank you and enjoy 

Chapter 1: My dark night

The metal chains were icy in Kagomes delicate hands as she sat on a rusty swing weeping. She looked up at the darkening sky, soon letting her gaze befall on the mucky puddles that embroidered the ground. Seeing her own reflection she looked away in disgust

.  
Kagome didn't like her reflection now days. She seemed ugly and revolting to herself. The puddle mirrored deep sapphire eyes, pale lips, and a clear complexion. She always got compliments on her hair, people always exclaimed at how soft and strait it was or how it looked a deep navy blue in the sun, but Kagome didn't think that. Instead she thought she was the ugly duckling in the family. Her brother was handsome and well toned while her cousin Kikyo was slender and very pale, both blessed with the faces of angels.  
Thinking of this she kicked several pebbles into the puddles and wished it was Kikyos head. But she new deep inside that her head was currently in Inuyasha's pants. She could gag at the mere thought of it let alone the sight. Which was why she was moping about at her favorite park trying to clear her head. Kagome had went into her chemistry teachers empty room to see Inuyasha and Kikyo sprawled on the floor kissing passionately, groping about each others bodies wildly. She wouldn't have even ventured into the classroom but had unfortunately left her books in there earlier that day. Her own stupidity she thought. Kikyo had gave her a smirk while Inuyasha zipped up his pants and babbled something unintelligible. Tears welling in her eyes as she fled from the room, seeing Kikyo's grin spreading nearly from ear to ear in approval. Her mother had taught her never to run away but confront your problems, but all that went through her head was the images of Inuyasha and Kikyo together and how he had once shared a passionate kiss with her as well.

Kagome just didn't understand, Inuyasha was _her_ boyfriend and yet he insisted on having her twin like cousin. Once again her penetrating gaze landed on another puddle. Still mirroring her looks, only this time it was large enough to fit her clothing. Kagome was wearing a red fitted shirt, onyx full length trench coat, a black skirt, net gloves, and some striped stockings. A few select spikes and chains adorning her neck and some beaten up combat boots. Kagome thought herself as different while others screamed Goth, but she didn't care because she told herself that only her opinion came first...then Inuyasha's.

" Inuyasha..." She tasted the word on her lips and thought it best not to say them again. Carefully ensuring not to slip she trudged through the mud.

Lost in her own thoughts she never noticed the movement of the trees or crunch of gravel behind her, getting closer every passing moment. Now on the street walking home which was about five miles away, Kagome finally heard it. She turned around slowly to see a shadow scatter behind a tree like a roach caught in the light. Thats exactly what she thought about the man or woman following her, a disgusting parasite going to jump her...or worse. A twinge of fear prickled her spine but she merely brushed the shallow emotion away. Kagome groped around in her coat and grasped the handle of a dagger. Kagome was always careful never to expose it in public and use it only for self defense. Definitely not in front of gramps because she had stolen it out of the storage buildings up at the shrine, but it really wouldn't matter now...since he passed on. It had only been about a year and a half, but the pain that tagged with the loss was still hard to bear.

Hearing the noises again she sped up, then...she slowed down. If that parasite intends to harm me I might as well go out with a bang she thought to herself, thinking of what to do or say. Kagome had been slowing down and speeding up off and on, not knowing whether or not to run like a coward or face her mysterious foe. Finally deciding she would end up at the shrine if she kept running away, Kagome came to halt and smiled wickedly.

"Are you planning on following me all the way home?" Kagome stated in a calm manner while toying girlishly with her hair as if to egg the persons evil intentions on. She turned slowly to see a figure emerge from behind an oak tree, the face illuminated by the street lamps pale glow.  
"Actually," came a gruff male voice "I was planning on grabbing you but thought it amusing to watch your terror take over." Kagome gasped as she realized her theory was correct. Quickly, she started laughing with him before the man noticed her fear. He stopped laughing abruptly and took a step foreword. "Now now my pretty girl, are you trying to fool me," He chuckled darkly stepping foreword again, watching her shiver.  
" Because I can practically smell your fear. A new wave of shock crashed over her and before he could make another sickening remark Kagome was running down the street. "You've only excited me more," he exclaimed with an excited tone. ⌠I shall except your little...game my sweet Kagome.  
Kagome let tears of frustration roll down her cheeks as she listened to that man...whatever he was, taunt her. When she looked back she swore his eyes were glowing red... or was it a trick of the light? Kagome didn't know or care but only ran on with a glimmer of hope burning insider her. Seeing the fence that blocked off a forest from the public she ran to it and immediately jumped it. The barbwire snapped at her clothing and put a slash in her calve, shoulder, and arm. Blood flowed freely and splattered to the ground. Kagome grabbed her shoulder and ran on. She turned around abruptly only to stumble on a tree root and fall. Dirt stuck to the blood on her clothes but she didn't care, clothes were the least important matter at the moment. The only important thing was to get away from him. She looked to see him walk towards her with a grin on his face. Kagome let out one more ear peircing scream.

Inuyasha floored the gas pedal and drifted around another corner at top speed. "Why does she have to overreact like that?!" Inuyasha growled not caring as the speedometer reached about one hundred. "when will she learn that shes not the only one that loves me."

Still growling he turned another corner and saw a figure running. Inuyasha at once recognized the coat and honked. Kagome nearly fell over with fright as she ran out of the forest completely. She turned to see Inuyashas car pulled over by the sidewalk. Kagome watched him roll down the window and immediately walk away.  
She walked slow knowing that the man she saw was still after her, and with Inuyashas arrogance he would follow her...or would he? Those questions were answered when someone grabbed her from behind. Kagome tried to scream but a hand was over her mouth, hearing a car door open she relaxed a little but was still furious about being grabbed. Inuyasha threw her in the passengers seat and locked the door. Kagome glared at him when he got in only to have him return the stare with a cocky smile.  
"I was going to walk home you know," Kagome snapped as she stared out the window, avoiding his quick glance. She sensed his anger and watched him grip the wheel tightly while flooring it. "Inuyasha you need to slow down and let me out...Now." Kagome stammered raising her voice a little. She looked over to see Inuyasha smiling. He was actually smiling at her comment. She watched the speed decrease and relaxed once again. Inuyasha moved his hand to rest on Kagomes seat but quickly moved it away when she scooted over.  
"Why do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked taking glances in her direction every now and then, waiting for her reply. Kagome looked at him shocked, then burst into tears for the second time that day. Inuyasha saw that they needed to talk and pulled the car over smoothly. Kagome yanked the handle but the door wouldn't budge. "let me out!" Kagome exclaimed as more tears threatened to fall.  
"Kagome just tell me why your mad and then I'll let you out...okay?" Inuyasha pleaded as he slid right next to her, grasping for her hand. Again Kagome pulled it away.  
"How could you already forget." Kagome mumbled pulling at her hair. "I thought you loved me? and yet...you an...and Kikyo insisted upon." She fell silent. Unable to go on talking. When she tried to go on talking she was cut of by Inuyashas lips forced against hers. Kagome tried to push him off but only to have him jerk her like rag doll. She ran out of air quickly because of his desperate tongue invading her mouth. After struggling for what seemed like ever he let go for breath.  
"Don't ever do that again...please don't." Kagome whispered in a deadly tone while starting to feel the hysterics creep up again. Inuyasha growled loudly and slid back to the drivers seat. After starting the car he sped to Kagome's house without talking.

They arrived shortly and stopped the car. "Thank you for the ride...bye." Kagome mumbled and got out of the car. "I love you. You know that right? see you tomorrow." Inuyasha stated trying to sound happy but never losing the icy edge in his tone. And with that he left, Kagome felt heartbroken...shattered into a million pieces. "Inuyasha...its over. Forever" Kagome whispered into the cold night air.

Kagome prodded in the pocket of her coat for her watch. Instead she grabbed the handle of a knife. Slipping her hand back out she hit herself on the forehead with her palm, cursing the entire time. She never had time to use the weapon because that stalker guy didnt even come close to catching her. She mocked her own fear and began the long walk up. She didn't imagine that it was that late, so she began to think her mom would be asleep if she was lucky. She walked in the door moments later to see her mom tapping her fingers on the counter in an irritable manner, glancing at the kitchen clock hung on the creme colored walls.

"Kagome!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted with tears in her eyes. "Where have you been and..." Her eyes landed on Kagomes bloody body and ripped clothes. "What happened! did anyone touch you? are the wounds deep? oh my god Kagome! Mrs.Higurashi exclaimed as she began to walk Kagome up the stairs and into the bathroom ignoring the remarks that was given to her. Pulling out medical equipment Kagome figured she would help out by taking her clothes off. After a few minutes of fussing Kagome was in her bra and underwear, being bandaged by her mom, she began to wash the dirt off with a damp cloth. "Mom I'm sorry its just...boy problems again... I wont stay out late anymore okay." Kagome stated as she told her mom good night and they would discuss this in the morning after much persuading.

After her mother left and brought some pajamas and then left again only then did she think of the mysterious being that chased her. Fear erupting inside her as she thought of the fact if he knew where she lived. Kagome pondered all the questions of why and who. All of them in the end never added up or made any sense so she dropped it and went to bed. Laying there she felt her lips and remembered Inuyasha's hurtful words and went to sleep with tears in her eyes. She did all but dream, nothing but a black emptiness filled her mind and heart.

"You weren't supposed to chase her you ignorant fool!" came a husky male voice from the shadows. " Now if she recognizes you, all is lost." The man was very ticked and was slamming stuff around. He had solid white hair and honey colored eyes, his skin was like ivory that stretched over his well built and muscled frame.

"Look Im sorry...I just got excited by her fear thats all." came another voice from across the room. This man had black hair and emerald eyes. His skin was the exact opposite; Tanned and copper looking.

The white haired man sighed and stopped throwing things around. "You can have her when we are finished with the plan...But only then okay, Koga." He said silkily while examining his claw like hand in an attempt to hide his pent up anger.  
Another figure emerged from the shadows and stood next to the white haired man. " Koga has liked her since he saw her...don't you agree Sesshomaru"  
"Oh ha, ha, ha, you think you know every thing don't you Naraku." Koga burst out as he walked over to Naraku, determined to punch him. "Thats enough." Sesshomaru snapped. "You will slowly pull Kagome from her circle of...friends and make her well acquainted with us so we may follow through with the plans."

"Yes." Koga and Naraku answered in union as they walked out the door. Sesshomaru sighed and sat in a dark leather arm chair.

"_Very_ soon Kagome you will warm up to us very, very soon..."

Ooooh! Whats going to happen to them? Well read and find out then gimme a review okies! Remember! I adore my readers a lot┘┘so read dangit!


End file.
